How Do I Tell Her
by in a dark corner
Summary: Derek piont of view.Derek wants to tell chloe he loves her but doesn't know who to.will he get it right or will he screw this up.
1. Chapter 1

"_Derek!" I can hear Chloe yelling but I can't tell where she is? "Derek! Help!" _

"_Chloe! Where are you?"_

"_Derek! Help!"_

_Dam it! Where is she?_

"Derek, wake up…dam it Derek! Andrew wants us all down stairs, now." Simon's voice pulls me out of my nightmare.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute."

"K, I'll everyone know." I hear Simon walk out.

God, it was only a dream. I don't know what I would do if I actually lost Chloe. I have to tell her how I feel. I have to. But for now it can wait. I bet everyone is pissed I'm taking so long.

As I'm walking out my door to go down stair I run into none other then Chloe.

"H-hi Derek."

"Chloe."

"We should get downstairs. Andrew wants us to meet the others staying here."

I nod.

Why am I so stupid? I mean seriously. All I can say to her is her name. God. Stupid stupid stupid stupid.

"And this is Derek."

"What?"

"Derek meet Alyssa, Cody, Camille, and Demitri."

"So why were you calling yourself stupid?" It was the Alyssa girl.

"Alyssa is a mind reader that knows better."

She managed a giggly sorry.

"Cody is a sorcerer, Camille is a half-demon, and Demitri is a werewolf."

Oh great another werewolf just what I need.

* * *

**let me know if i should write more please.^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think he likes you Demitri." The Alyssa girl said.

"So, the feeling is muchual."

"Ok you three. I think it's best if we all just go do something elsa." Andrew seemed vervus about Demitri and I meeting and I don't blame him.

"So what is there to do in this…house if that's what you want to call it." Oh god, when did Tori get down here.

"Andrew promised Camille and I that he woould take us shopping."

"Sweet. I'm in."

"Chloe would you like to come?"

"No Andrew. I think I'll stay." She must have noticed the disappiontment on Tori's face when Andrew asked her if she wanted to go.

"Can we go now."

"Let me grab my coat."

"Chloe would you like to go on a walk?" It was the Cody kid.

"Umm…s-sure."

I already can't stand him.

"Okay I'll meet you outside."

"O-okay."

I decidid that i was going to get on the mac that was in the living room.

"Chloe I need to tell you something." Oh god did Chloe and that cody kid have to be so close to the house? I didn't want to hear some kid confess his love t othe girl _I _was in love with.

"Okay what is it."

"I…I love your friend."

"Tori? I don't get how anyone can-"

"No she's a bitch."

"Then who?"

"Ummm…Simon."

"Wait. What!?"

"What?!" Crap I shouldn't have saidanything because of… "What's wrong bro?" Simon.

"Nothing. Sorry I was listening something and it just surprised me. " That was close.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just tell me you're in love with Simon?"

"Yeah. It's just I would have told someone elsa, but the Derek guy is kinda scarey, Andrew isn't even an option, Tori is a bitch, Camille and Demitri are my brother and sister so they would freak, and Alyssa, well she is just my sister's bestfriend and she would tell her. So I'm, but i had to tell someone and you seemed like the best choice."

I can't believe he just told Chloe he loves my brother.

"You didn't just tell me."

"Yeah I did."

"No, you didn't you just told Derek and Demitri."

"Shit, I totally forgot about the super hearing thing werewolfs have." Is he crying.

"D-don't cry. I-I'll talk to them and make sure they won't tell and if they try I'll sick a ghost after them. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"Can we go back? I think I should talk to them."

"You go ahead I'm going to stay here and think."

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit."

* * *

**i hope you liked this chapter to.^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god, Chloe is coming back in. Is she going to go to me or that Demitri guy first?

Just my luck she turned towards me.

"Hey Derek, I need to talk to you."

"I know."

"Oh yeah. Super hearing." Is she ever gonig to get to her point?

"Umm, Derek would you mind not telling anyone? Mainly Simon."

"No ."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"I'm not stupid tell me."

"It's just for a second I thought that he was going to say he loved you. Then I would have had to..."

"Had to what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No. Now go talk to whatever his name is or Simon might just hear me say something in my sleep."

"Whatever. Bye."

Thank god she's gone. I almost blow it.

"So when you going to tell her you love her?"

I turned to see Cody.

"I don't love her."

"Save me your shit. I'm gay not dumb. If anyone in this house that can't read minds can tell if someone loves someone it's me. And believe me you love her."

"I don't love her." Shit shit shit!!!

"Whatever you say. I guess you don't love her. Poor Chloe."

"Poor Chloe what?"

"Nothing you wouldn't care. You don't love her remember?"

"Tell me or i swear to god I'll kill you."

"Oh it's just that the guy Chloe loves doesn't love her back. On well, bye"

Cody left and Simon came in.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Derek, I know better. Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Derek, you're two seconds away from a binding spell. Tell me."

"Whatever. Cody thinks I love Chloe and she loves me back."

"He's right."

"What?!"

"Well it's just that it's obvious. It's so obvous that Andrew knows you two love eachother. Think about it Derek. This is Andrew we're talking about. The man who can be looking for something that is right in front of him."

"Whatever. I'm...ganna take a shower."

"Later."

I walked up stairs and got in the shower. All I could think about was Chloe and if she really does love me and if it was seriously that obvious that we loved eachother. I guess it could have been. I mean i do keep on stareing at her for no reason. But how can't you. She's so...beautiful. You can't help but stare.

God listen to me. I have to get out. I think I just heard Andrew come in. I defanently have to talk to him.

I got out and got dressed. Then went to see Andrew.

Andrew was defanently here. I could hear him.

As I was walking down stairs I ran into none other then Chloe.

"D-Derek I have to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I have to talk to Andrew."

"No Derek. Now."

"Chloe I have to-"

"Derek I love you."

That stoped me.

"What?"

"I...love you Derek. I was talkling to Cody and things...came up."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Derek?"

"Huh?"

"Derek...do you...love me?"

"I...I...I..."

"Oh god you don't. I'm sorry. Cody just had me so convinced that-"

"I love you Chloe Saunders."

"Wait. What?"

"I love you."

* * *

**Ok i hoped you enjoyed this tell me if you think there should be more or stop here if you want more let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you Chloe Saunders."

"Wait. What?"

"I love you."

"Oh god Derek you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to say that."

After that Chloe leaned down and kissed me. I didn't want it to end, but I heard Andrew coming so I ended it.

"Hello Chloe."

"Hello Andrew."

"Derek I need to talk to you alone."

"Of course. Umm Chloe."

"I'll see you later Derek. Bye."

"Bye."

"Derek we have to talk about Simon...and Cody."

"I already know."

"You already know? Simon said you didn't know they are dating."

"WHAT!?!?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about and apparently you didn't know."

"I HAD NO CLUE! ALL I KNEW WAS THAT CODY LIKED MY BROTHER!"

"Derek calm down and go down stairs and talk to him. And be nice he's a nervous reck."

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok."

What was going to do? My brother was dating a guy. Shit. I have to go down and talk to him.

I barely got into the living room before he started.

"Derek I'm so sorry. It's just I love him and he loves-"

"Simon, shut up. I'm not mad as long as you're ok with me dating Chloe."

"Oh thank...did you just say you're dating Chloe?"

I didn't say a word.

"OH. MY. GOD. You are so dating Chloe!"

"God shut up we're not the only people here."

"Sorry, it's just so cute."

"What's cute?"

I turned around to see Chloe and Alyssa.

"Nothing."

"OH. MY. GOD. You're dating Chloe!" She looked at Chloe. "Chloe how could you? You know I like him."

"I don't like you like that Alyssa."

"Derek!"

"What? It's not like I'm ever going to date her."

Alyssa ran off crying.

"Great Derek. You made her cry."

"So?"

"So, you're going to go say sorry."

"No I'm not."

"Oh say you are if you want to date me."

"But."

"But nothing. Go say sorry."

"Fine." Chloe smiled with saticfaction.

I went up stairs and stoped at Alyssa door, then walked in.

"What?"

"Alyssa I'm...sorry."

"No you're not, but thank you."

It was quite for a moment.

"You'll never love me will you?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

It was quite again. Then I heard Chloe yell at someone from the woods. I looked at Alyssa. She heard it to.

"Go. She needs you."

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could at that moment.

"Demitri I said go away!"

"Not until you tell me why you love Derek and not me."

"I'm not telling you so stop wasting my time."

"You bitch."

That set me off.

"I think she said to go."

They both looked at me.

"Derek!" Chloe ran to me.

"Go pup. this isn't your problem."

"I said go."

"No." I growled deep. "Ok, ok. I know better then to mess with someone's _mate_."

He left and I watched him the whloe way until I couldn't see him, then turned to Chloe.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Why are you out here?"

"I had to get out of the house, so I came out here."

"Oh. Well I don't want you out here without someone we can trust."

"Derek."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then Chloe kisssed me.

We walked around for awhile, then went back to the house.

When we got in, Camille, Andrew, Simon, and Cody were watching TV. Alyssa and Demitri were in the kitchen.

"Can we sit down?" Chloe asked out of the blue.

"Of course." Andrew repiled as people made room. We watched TV for awhile the Andrew told us that it was getting

late so I said good night to Chloe and went to bed.

* * *

**ok so i didnt like this one cuz it was kinda out of the blue but yeah. umm ok im kinda stuck on the next chapter so ieads would be mucxh appriceated.^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i haven't updated i never got around to this chapter i tried to have alittle less dialoge and alittle more me know what you i think i may bring in liam and ramon but i don't know what's gonig to happen,any ideas?please review and also the entire story is in derek's point of 't forget the superhuman hearing.^_^**

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Today had just been so over whelming. First me finally being able to tell Chloe that I loved her. Than on top of that finding Simon was gay, better yet he had a _boyfriend_. I have no problem with gay guys, but it's just weird when it's your brother. Not to mention that I wasn't too fond of his choice. There was nothing wrong with Cody, it's just he annoys the hell out of me.

The more important thing was that Chloe. She was finally mine. Nothing could take her from me. I loved her. And by the way she was looking at me during the movie, I'd say she feels the same way about me.

When I finally gave up on sleep, I decided that a snack sounded good. So I went down stairs only to hear Chloe in the kitchen talking to someone.

"Alyssa I really am sorry." I thought Alyssa had said she was ok with Chloe and me? Why was Chloe apologizing? "It's just I-I love him." I could hear it in her voice, she did love me. That got me smiling.

"I know _you_ do, but still you knew I liked him and you still went for him." Alyssa whined. I rolled my eyes at that. God she was starting to annoy me.

"I didn't exactly go for him, he came to me, and after talking to you, I may add." Chloe tried to defend herself.

"You still told him you loved him. You said it first didn't you; he probably just said it out of pity for you. He probably doesn't even like you." Alyssa sneered.

Chloe sounded as though she was going to cry. I couldn't take it. I had to put a stop to this. I walked into the kitchen, walked up to Chloe grabbed her and kissed her.

She was taken by surprise at first then kissed back. It felt amazing. After we came up for air I looked at her and said smiling "Hello lovey. You should be asleep."

She looked at me with a grin on her face. "So should you _lovey_." She laughed. God I love it when she laughs.

I'd almost forgotten Alyssa was there. When I looked over at she was steaming. "Oh, hi Alyssa didn't see you there. Looking for a midnight snack?" She just scoffed and walked away.

"What did I say?" I said sarcastically. Chloe just looked at me and said, "I don't think it's what you said." She laughed. She turned from me and started to raid the kitchen. After a minute of looking she turned to look at me and simply said, "How long where you listening?"

I smiled. "Only long enough for her to say I didn't love you." Chloe just looked at me and smiled. "You're a jerk, you know that?" I laughed. "Isn't that why you love me?" She giggled. "Mhm, maybe." She smiled at me and walked out. This was going to be an interesting relationship. I can already tell.


End file.
